The invention relates to an instrument, in particular a hysteroscope.
Hysteroscopes are used for inspecting the uterine cavity or for inserting instruments into the uterus through an endoscope, for example for partial resection of submucous myoma, for laser-surgical separation of septa or for intrauterine haemostasis.
For this purpose, the catalogue GYN, issue 5, 2008, pages 69/70, of the applicant offers shafts that are used either in examinations or in surgery.
The examination shafts, having a round cross section, are designed as an optical system and are used, for example, for diagnostic purposes, that is to say for the visual inspection of the uterus. To this end, at least the distal end of the shaft is inserted a few centimeters into the uterus through the cervix. This is very painful for the patient, particularly if she has diseases in the region of the uterus.
In order to be able to carry out the examination in an improved fashion, such optical system shafts usually have an irrigation channel as well in order to introduce an irrigation medium into the uterus. At the same time, this irrigation medium is used for dilation, i.e. widening, of the uterus.
If an intervention is intended to be undertaken, the examination shaft is removed and a surgical shaft is inserted, for example a surgical shaft according to BETTOCCHI.
To this end, the examination shaft has to be retracted from the uterus and the surgical shaft subsequently has to be inserted, the latter in turn carrying an optical system and additionally having at least one instrument channel through which it is possible to guide an instrument by means of which the actual intervention in the uterus is carried out.
Thus, for example, should it be discovered during an examination of a uterus by means of an examination shaft that a surgical intervention has to take place immediately, this examination shaft firstly has to be retracted and subsequently the surgical shaft with a significantly larger diameter has to be inserted.
This is not only uncomfortable for the patient but also very painful.
Furthermore, two different instruments have to be provided and kept at the ready.
It is therefore an object of the invention to redress this and to provide a device, in particular a hysteroscope, by means of which both an examination and a surgical intervention can be carried out in the most atraumatic fashion possible.